May, December and Everything in Between
by Gabigail
Summary: This is the first in a GeorgiaRube series of shorts. Georgia and Rube begin to spend more time together and Georgia suddenly realises she has 'feelings' for Rube.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first part in a Georgia/Rube untitled series.  
Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Dead like me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and are copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None of my work is written for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Summer's Sweet Caress

Let me tell you a story. A story about a young, honey haired, brown eyed, eighteen-year old girl, cusping on adulthood. Not knowing the fundamentals, who I am, what I want to be, or if I want to be. Normally, one would have their lifetime to figure all of that out. Let me just say that I'm not that lucky, or maybe I am, despite the fact that the whole lifetime thing for me actually ends up being only eighteen years.

My first day in the real world turns out to be my last. I awake with the usual pleasantries with my mother, her basically yelling at me to get a move on because Delores Herbig, the lady at the temp agency, called with a job for me. If I recall the last words my mother said to me were, and I quote, "there's going to be a funeral if you don't get your ass out of bed." I'm sure she was pretty sorry for saying such an awful thing, but I will never truly know.

The event of my death happens on my lunch break. This odd guy asks me the time, and then my middle name or something. I'm not quite sure. All I know is that I trip over this frog, stumble up the steps, and see this flaming thing, which later I find out to be a zero g toilet seat from the Space Station MIR, just before it hits me.

"Aw shit!" I recall exclaiming. Apparently some idiot made a mistake in the calculation and what was supposed to end up in the Pacific Ocean; basically ploughs me into the pavement. I don't suppose it's a pretty sight for onlookers. The oddest thing at that moment is it should have been the end, but I quickly realise that no one notices me as I madly pace back and forth muttering something to the effect of this isn't happening as some guy runs through me as he attempts to help those who need it. Great! I'm dead! Believe me, I go through all the stages that one might go through.

"Hey dead girl. Hold on there a minute." I hear his voice before I actually see him. I think he's around his late thirties, possibly early forties; he wears a sweater and slacks. That's Rube; he's un-dead and will become my un-dead boss. Then I see this beautiful, almost angelic, curly haired brunette wearing this amazing sky blue satin dress with a matching long organza scarf. I find out that her name is Betty. She quickly replaces my 'lost' ask me my name, nametag.

"This belongs to you." She says sweetly with a gentle smile as she places it where it once resided. It's strange, but I feel comfortable with them, almost as though I belong, which is a weird feeling, seeing that I never fit in before.

Hoping to ease my transition from alive to un-dead, Rube thinks it best for me to witness my own autopsy, which might I add is the most morbid thing one can experience. Not only that, but what makes it that much harder is the realization that the coroner doing the autopsy will be the first man to touch my naked body. How much does that royally suck? I sneer at Rube when he adds that I have to hang around until my physical body has been laid to rest.

As if the experience of witnessing my own autopsy isn't bad enough, attending my wake is quite the eye opener. My mother as usual holds herself together quite well, until the arrival of a bouquet of balloons arrives. My father is on autopilot and I'm pretty sure the guy who just embraced him wasn't just a friend either. The world around me seems to stop as my eyes fall upon my little sister Reggie. It's then that I actually see her for the first time and follow her up to my bedroom where she conceals herself in what once was my closet. As I sit watching her for the longest time and can see the sadness in her eyes, it becomes apparent that it is I who is the invisible sister.

The evening air is fragranced with flowers in retrospect I wish I had taken more time to appreciate the things that I now realize I've taken for granted. Like being alive for starters. I sit myself upon the shoulder height stone wall that fronts my family's home, Rube leans casually against the wall beside me.

"So what's next?" I ask. "Onward and upward?" I ask, thinking that this is the conclusion of this is your life.

"Onward not upward. No pearly gates for you, no choirs or angels neither.

"You dick, you're sending me to hell?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that interesting." He pauses in thought. "You little dead girl are going to be a grim reaper." I don't know if his words actually fall on deaf ears, or it really takes me that moment for them to sink in.

"Huh?" my only response. Great! A job offer without a choice, I can't believe this! I think as we make our way down the street.

We arrive at this place called Der Waffle Haus; it's a very interesting restaurant that reminds me of the _Sound of Music_ even though the name implies its German. There's this stone fireplace over on the far wall that has this really cheesy coo-coo clock over it. The high ceilings are in a dark wood that is carried on to the booths dividers and onto the laminated tabletops, but is brightened with an interesting colour scheme, orange and cream walls, with pea green vinyl booth seats and cream and brown tartan counter stools. We sit at a booth beside the large window and I cannot help but find the yodeling music playing in the background annoying. Rube sits across from me with Betty. The waitress takes his order and turns to me. Wait a minute. Turns to me? I wonder how she can possibly see me.

"Order something will you. Before she thinks you're retarded." He says with a smile.

"I'll have what he's having." I say quickly without thought. Betty finishes applying her deep ruby lipstick with the aid of a butter knife.

"Nothing for me, I have an appointment downtown." She announces, "I hope it's not another hooker." She adds under her breath before leaving us to eat. That's the short story of how I became a grim reaper. Swear to god.

Fast forward a bit to a month later, and you would think that it would get easier, but somehow I still don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of it. In fact, it seems to me to be getting more difficult with time. This morning I will meet up again with the gang, have breakfast at the waffle house, get my Post-it and fulfil an unknown service to society.

The bell over the door signals my entrance to Der Waffle Haus. I quickly scan the restaurant and immediately spot Rube sitting in his usual corner at our usual table, but I don't see any of the others. Its funny how he always knows it's me and pretends not to notice until I slip into the vacant seat in front of him.

"Good morning." I say with a smile. He looks up and smiles at me, something that he normally doesn't do, but this morning he seems different. I'm not exactly sure why. Who cares? The sun is shinning and summer is in full swing, how can I not be happy?

"Morning Peanut." He replies as he finishes filling in the empty boxes in the word puzzle he's working on. I scoop the entertainment section and quickly scan through the headlines. When I look up he's almost staring at me again. What? I think to myself feeling a bit self-conscious as if I have some sort of weird growth sticking out of my head or something.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, not really wanting to sit across from him in silence while I mull over the menu.

"Oh, they'll be here." He says in a fairly pleasant tone. As if on cue Mason, Roxy and Daisy arrive at the same time, which is pretty unusual.

"Morning luv." Mason says with a smile as he scoots me over so he and Daisy can sit on my side of the table, leaving the seat beside Rube empty for Roxy to sit. Usually that's my place to sit. I think it's because Mason and Daisy are afraid of Rube. Mason snatches the menu from me and looks at its contents, while Roxy opens the one that Rube had left for whoever wanted it on the table.

"Georgia, you didn't wake me this morning." Daisy says with a slight pout on her raspberry painted lips.

"I was actually up pretty early and went for a run to clear my mind. When I got back, I took a quick shower and headed over. I didn't make enough noise?" I ask with astonishment in tone because I know how many times and how loud I cursed when I stubbed my toe on the table in the upstairs hallway, which just happens to be between my bedroom and the bathroom. I'm thinking I should move it.

"No, I didn't hear you at all, you're pretty quiet when you want to be." She replies and puts the menu down as Kiffany arrives to take our orders. "I'll have whole wheat toast, no butter and plain yogurt with strawberries and pineapple." She says sweetly. Mason takes a deep breath as though he has just closed his eyes and wherever his finger lands is his order.

"Combo number five." He smiles brightly, "and could I get a glass of that freshly squeezed orange juice." He adds. Kiffany finishes taking the rest of our orders and heads back to the kitchen. Rube folds his puzzle up and puts in on the floor under the table with the rest of his newspaper. He leans forward, resting his hands on the tabletop and looks at us. This can't be good, I think as I suddenly feel as though I'm slowly shrinking in my seat, or at the very least wishing I could. His warn brown leather day planner, held closed with an elastic band, sits just beside his left elbow waiting for him to open and give us our appointments, but today he appears to take great pleasure in prolonging the inevitable.

Kiffany returns with our orders and sets them in front of us with her usual smile. Mason quickly digs in, chomping away seemingly obviously to the fact that we still don't have our Post-its. Maybe he doesn't really care whether or not he gets one; just that it's a slight inconvenience in between whatever it is that he enjoys doing. Funny thing is, as long as I've known him; I've never really known him. Sure, we've hung out sometimes, but nothing really outside of reaper business, which to my dismay is much like the rest of the crew, an observation that I have to include Daisy in even though we are roommates.

But I shall exclude Rube from this general observation because for the most part, he's the only one that I actually spend the most time with in between assignments. Nay, it's business, but still he's been the one to help me through the transition, the one who listens when I need to scream at the top of my lungs, and he's always there no matter how much I piss him off.

I'm not sure if its because he feels that I still need a babysitter and the others don't want the job, or that he wants to be sure that I'm not going home again, that I make the break from life to un-life; I'm still not sure, but this day seems no different from the rest. Except that we have a group reap and there are very few instances that this happens. To my dismay it's another wedding. How depressing is that?

I cannot help but frown when I think about the last group appointment we had. It too had been a wedding, very close to my becoming a reaper, and I had to reap the soul of a schizophrenic guy who I actually thought was a lot more sane then the average person. I had to get rid of my dress because every time I looked at it, I felt horrible. He had been my first un-dead kiss, which increased the emotional difficulty in reaping his soul when the time came.

My train of thought is interrupted by the supposed center of the universe.

"Post-it please." Daisy says after finishing her meal, she holds out her hand expecting a Post-it to be placed between slender fingers. Rube looks at her for a long moment before pushing his plate aside and opening the day planner to today's date. In the same black ink that he writes our Post-its with, is the division of today's appointments. From where I sit, I can see that he has already prepared the group Post-its and is quickly writing our individual appointments on fresh Post-its from the side pocket of the planner. Strange, he usually has everything done and it's simply a matter of handing them out.

He sits back awaiting our reactions. I decide to say nothing because I notice that on my Post-it, it has a small j in brackets. A group and a joint appointment in one day, great! I think to myself as I tuck the yellow sticky slips in a pocket in my jacket before nosy Mason can get a glimpse. Rube stares at me for a moment as if he had a feeling that I would be the one to protest and I think for the first time, I have surprised him.

I take a deep breath and motion for Daisy and Mason to let me out. I have some shopping to do. I need a new dress for starters.

"I'm coming with." Roxy says and puts her share of the bill on the table. "What? You guys think I have a dress for this occasion? I missed the last one." she rolls her eyes and after I put my share on the table, we leave.

"What's with her?" Daisy asks. "She didn't even ask if I wanted to join them." She pouts slightly and Rube cannot help but let his smirk show. "Forget it! I'll go by myself." She quips and heads out after double-checking the time of her appointments. It is the first time that I know of that Mason and Rube are left at the table together, too bad I'm not a fly on the wall, that may have been an interesting conversation, but I let the door close behind me before I get an idea of what male bonding is all about.

Let me tell you that shopping is one of my least favourite things, and I'm a girl, I'm supposed to love shopping. Anyways, Roxy and I find a nice dress shop to get the outfits that will allow us to blend in. We even break for lunch before going to my place to prepare ourselves for our group appointment. We stop at a nice restaurant and I cannot help but smile. It's a nice change from Der Waffle Haus let me tell you. We sit and a very nice waiter takes our orders. While we wait, we chat about this and that. After our orders have arrived I finally get the nerve to ask Roxy the burning questions that I have been waiting to ask.

"What do you think of Rube?" I ask. I would never ask Daisy this question because I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"What do you mean?" Roxy asks before taking a sip of her ice tea. Geeze, must I draw her a picture.

"I mean, what you think of him? As a boss I guess."

"I think he's." she's not stupid and pauses for a moment. "Wait a minute; you're not asking me for that kind of information, you're looking for a different kind aren't you? You want the 4-1-1." She tilts her head and smiles brightly. "Despite his ultra tough no nonsense attitude, he's actually a very kind, compassionate, understanding man. However, he can be a real you-know-what when he wants to be, which I'm sure you've experienced in some way shape or form. Right now, count your blessings that you're in his good book, get into that bad book and you could be looking far into eternity for his forgiveness." She pauses taking another sip. She's the second person to mention that I stay in his good book. Mason equated Rube with a volcano; only that repairing the damage could take longer than a matter of days.

"How long have you known him?" I ask before taking a bite of the chicken salad I ordered.

"Oh I guess that would be around twenty one years or so." She gets a far off look and I wonder if I should be asking her any more. I recall that it was only last month that she went through a tough patch, which I later found out to be the anniversary of her death. I figure that it is better not to bring that up, unless she wants to share with me, but otherwise surface conversation is fine. "He's a pillar of strength. I don't know how long he's been doing what he's been doing, but however long it's been he's damn good at it." She adds taking a forkful of her salad.

"I gathered that." I say with a smile. We check the time and head over to my place to get ready for the wedding, or rather appointments. Why is it always a "you jump, I jump" thing? I wonder. This reap reeks of the last wedding, and I really can't get myself into reaper mode as I slip into my new dress, put on my shoes and stare at myself in the full length mirror to see how to wear my hair.

"I'd put it up." That's Roxy; Daisy just tilts her head and fiddles a bit with it for a moment.

"I'd leave it down, but then again up also works, so it's up to you." She's such a pain in the butt and damn good at it too. I think I'll take Roxy's opinion into consideration and put it up. Last week when I was cleaning I found this beautiful rose clip, I think it will add sophistication to my appearance.

"That's perfect." Roxy says happily and actually smiles at me. I never really know with her. Is she the Roxy of this moment? Or the cold hearted chick that writes tickets for a living. I think she'll always be a mystery to me. Oh well I think to myself as I grab a shawl and drape it over my shoulders before heading downstairs meet Mason and Rube.

You'd never believe it, but Mason actually cleans up nicely, when he wants to, but I cannot take my eyes off of Rube, he looks very handsome. By the looks of them, this wedding is far more dressed up than the last one we attended, where I got away with a summer slip dress and Rube and Mason dressed in casual clothes. I smile and we head to the church.

"So you all know what we're doing?" Rube says looking directly at me. Man if looks could kill, I'd be beyond six feet under. "No distractions?" he asks as if accusing me of nearly messing up the last wedding with my rendezvous. I nod and try not to feel guilty. We arrive at the church and Rube sticks to me like glue, I'm not exactly sure why and I have this funny feeling that he's more of a distraction than any boy could be. Besides, it isn't as though I'm going to dodge my responsibility. Did I just make reference to responsibility? I must be a mess, or maybe Rube is actually rubbing off on me.

We take our seats. Mason and Daisy will take the souls of the bride and groom. Roxy sits a few rows away in wait for the matron of honour, while Rube and I sit across from her, I think Rube is going to take the best man's, I'm still not clear on that reap, but even if its me, there's no way to mess that one up, he can always take my hand and guide it, I smile at the thought and hope I don't mess it up, I hardly want to upset him any more than I have already.

I know that I'm supposed to be paying attention, but throughout the ceremony I find it increasingly difficult, I think it has a lot to do with the fact that its pretty much standing room only and I'm literally smooched up against the side of the pew with Rube's thigh pressed against mine, the heat radiating from him is totally driving me insane and I'm not sure how much longer I can sit like this.

I look down at my folded hands in my lap, and let my gaze wander across his legs to the person sitting beside him and notice that there is at least breathing room, so he could move at least an inch or so. I say nothing, nor do I gesture for him to move, instead I try to think of other things; like Mason in his underwear, I think he feels me shutter at the thought.

It isn't until the priest announces them husband and wife, or maybe it's the strum of happy music that I snap out of my reverie and get my mind set on my appointment. I stand and I can feel Rube right beside me, his arm is around my waist, his hand just rests on my hip.

"Your mark is the best man." He whispers in my ear, his breath is warm against my skin. I can see the others accomplish their job and then I complete my own. I wonder what's going to happen. Then I hear the shots and screams. Everyone inside the church literally drops to the floor until the shots stop and its safe to stand.

Someone forgot to mention that this was something akin to Romeo and Juliet, but only mob style and that this is a forbidden marriage. Oh well, I think to myself as we leave the scene with four extra members. We round the corner stopping in the church's rear parking lot, the lightshow begins and the happy couple makes their way towards it. After it closes around them, the other light shows happen and the maid of honour has disappeared almost as quickly as the bride and groom. The best man is a bit longer in his acceptance of his death, and Rube actually helps him realize his situation and step into the great whatever.

Mission accomplished, we make our way to our vehicles, Rube's truck and Roxy's car. The three of us figure that we go home with who brought us, and that would be Roxy, but as I go with the gang, I suddenly hear Rube clear his throat. Not good.

"Where do you think you're going Peanut?" he asks practically standing in the middle of the parking lot. I look at Daisy and then back towards Rube.

"I'm going back with Roxy?" I answer in a tone that's more of a question. He rolls his eyes in response. It suddenly hits me. "I suppose I should be leaving with you. Am I right?"

"Get in." he says and I practically run towards his truck and he opens the door for me. "We have a dinner dance thing to attend." He says. "I didn't want you to get too comfortable and then have to dress again." He closes the door and makes his way to his side slides in and starts the engine.

"Oh I see." I say nodding. So this has to do with my joint appointment, I just didn't know that I would be spending it with him; I somehow thought it would be Mason or even Daisy. I sit in silence and watch the road and from time to time glance over at Rube as he weaves in and out of traffic, his full concentration on the road ahead. I don't really know what to or not to say, but all I know is that this silence is an okay thing.

When we arrive at the address, he cuts the engine and turns to me. I can tell by the look on his face that he's dead serious, but then I wonder how he chose me for this appointment if he didn't think me capable.

"Here's the deal. We're attending this benefit thing. It's a dinner slash dance gala. I'm not joining you because I don't think that you can handle it, I thought it would be a good time for us to get to know one and other, outside of Der Waffle Haus and all. You and I haven't really had the same chance that I have had with the others." I nod my agreement, but even so, Rube's my boss and that's just plain weird, isn't it? I wonder as he exits the truck and opens the door for me. Opening my door? That seems odd, when I'm perfectly capable of doing said activity, but then again, this is Rube and well to put it mildly you just go with it.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and he smiles in return, I like it when he's smiling, he looks dapper, even cute, and I catch myself before I blush as he holds out his arm for me to accept and we head into the party. He hands our invitation to one of the ushers and he directs us to our table.

"How am I going to know who my mark is?" I ask.

"You'll know." He says simply. That seems to be the answer to all of my questions. Great! I smile and let him seat me at our table. I try to act grown up, I don't want to disappoint Rube and I manage fairly well through dinner.

A fair sized band has started to tune their instruments as the guests finish desert, which I might add is a piece of heaven. I look at my Post-it and the around me, taking in the beautifully decorated ballroom. It seems that more than one Graveling is orchestrating this accident. Gravelings are these weird little demons I guess that set things in motion; we really aren't supposed to see them, but for some reason I'm not that lucky. I place my hand on Rube's shoulder and lean in towards him to comment and catch myself inhaling his cologne, he smells so good that I nearly forget what I'm thinking.

"I see them too." He says as if reading my mind. I sit back up in my chair and look around for my mark. Actually I don't find my mark, my mark finds me.

A rather dashing young man taps me on my shoulder.

"I noticed you from across the room and wondered if you would do me the honour of sharing a dance with me?" he's so smooth that I nod and allow him to lead me to the dance floor. "My name is Hunter Allen. You are?" he asks suavely. I smile before answering.

"My name is George." I say simply, not thinking if I should really say that or not. I just take a quick glance at my watch and see that it's nearly the time of his appointment, so I run my hand down his back as we sway to the music and take his soul before whatever must transpire does. When the music ends I smile my thanks and head straight for the French doors, which I'm pretty sure lead out to a balcony. I suddenly need air, but just as the thought enters my mind I can hear the commotion. I don't know exactly how it happened, but it did and standing beside me is H. Allen.

"Come with me." I say leading him out. I get the air I need and hopefully he finds his ending. I take comfort when we are greeted by a series of bright, beautiful lights. "Those are for you." I say quietly and like the countless others before him he follows wherever they will take him. Sometimes I wonder where that is, even though Rube has said many times that we cannot go where they do, but just as that thought enters my mind, I think of Betty and how she jumped in after one of her reaps.

I wonder if I could ever have her guts, I think to myself as I lean against the railing and look out. It is a chilly night and I move my wrap right around my shoulders as I let the light wind kiss my face. I take a deep breath and can still smell the scent of the flowers from the vast garden. Then I feel the warmth of another body behind me. I smell the familiar cologne and know in an instant that it's Rube so I let myself fall back into him as he rests his hands upon mine.

Is this what he meant by getting to know one and other? I mean the job is done after all and we would normally just leave right? I ponder that for a moment before moving slightly so I can stand beside him. He looks at me for a moment as if knowing what I'm about to say. I see the warmth in his eyes and feel an odd sense of electricity running through my body, I didn't even feel that when I was dancing with Hunter. It's something so unexplainable that I find myself dumbfounded at my new experience.

"You okay Peanut?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I think so. How about a dance before we get out of here." I ask him with a gentle smile. His face seems to light up and we head back to the party, which seems to have continued. How sick is that? I wonder as we join the other dancers on the dance floor. I know it looks odd to the rest of the world, the two of us. Like a father, daughter or uncle, niece, but I don't care. Right now it's Rube and I and the rest doesn't seem important.

Rube drives me home and actually walks me to the door. I am slightly surprised to find Roxy and Mason still here, they appear to have been waiting up for me, but didn't quite expect to see Rube with me. They ask no questions and Daisy invites him in for a cup of tea or coffee or something and we sit around the kitchen table talking about the party.

"How come Georgia got to go?" Daisy wines slightly before taking a sip of her hot beverage.

"It isn't like that." Rube replies, not wanting to reveal his true motivation. I can pickup on it and stay a safe distance from him and the conversation, for fear of revealing too much. I'm also a bit too tired to really think right now, and would prefer to go to bed and dream of the party and my dance with Rube.

"Thanks again for the ride back Rube, everyone I hope that you have a good evening, but I'm going to turn in." I say with a legitimate slight yawn. Go figure, it really has been a long day and sleep is ever so inviting. I skip the ritual before bed shower, for the oddest reason I don't want to lose his scent from my skin and I crawl under the covers and turn out the light.

The next morning feels like a new day and I spring from bed and head to the bathroom to shower before Sunday breakfast. I head downstairs to find Daisy in her usual spot plastering make-up on her porcelain face.

"You look fine." I say sarcastically.

"Georgia, if you only put half the amount of effort into your looks as you do avoiding them you would absolutely understand." She announces as if there is an audience.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Are you ready yet?" I ask just then remember that at the very least Mason thinks I'm pretty, who needs make-up, I smile.

"Almost." She smiles and adds a final dusting of whatever it is she puts on. She could seriously go without make-up, but it's a ritual, so I don't mess with her so long as we're not late, she can do whatever the hell she wants to, to herself.

We arrive at Der Waffle Haus and the rest of the gang is already there. Without thinking I sit myself beside Rube and Daisy beside me, pressing me into him slightly. Somehow this Sunday I don't mind so much.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part in a Georgia/Rube untitled series.

Please read and enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and are copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainments purposes only.

Intergrated within this piece is Michelle Branch's One of These Days. The same philosophy as the above is applied is this instance.

One of These Days

Have you ever noticed how music seems to coincide with your mood? I have, and it isn't just because of my current situation either. I've been hearing _One Of These Days_ by Michelle Branch in my head for the past few days. Well at least since the night of a particularly difficult reap. Rube knows that I have issues taking the souls of children. I mean hell, I'm only eighteen, who am I to decide who lives, who dies and when. That's Death's job and as I'm continually told who am I to question Death's motives? My job is mere facilitator.

That morning I met everyone at Der Waffle Haus as normal, and I use the term lightly, before work, eat a little breakfast, and receive my Post-it. I'm still not as calm, cool, and collected as the other reapers, they seem to have this job down pat. I walk to the bus stop and wait for my bus. I have glanced at the name, location and the estimated time of death, but it didn't hit me that it's a playground. I just knew that I have to clock out early for an "appointment".

Delores is so sweet about my having to leave early. Again. When asked what kind of appointment, I think I replied dental, cleaning or some such nonsense. I have to say that I'm also grateful that Rube has given me my appointments close to work, so that I don't screw them up. I look around me as I get off the bus at my stop, in front of an elementary school. Children play in the park as older students and grownups walk their dogs, jog, or whatever. It's a pretty busy park, which just happens to front a ravine with a stream. Oh crap! I think to myself as I quickly make my way to the mouth of the ravine. Whoever's on my Post-it has to be playing near the stream.

As usual I'm right, and I see the Graveling as it scurries off, its smoke dissipates. I hear the boys near the water playing some sort of weird alien war game, I'm not really sure because I don't pay much attention to their activity, rather the bag that's lying on the ravine's floor, propped against a rotting log. I quickly read the name printed on the pocket. A. Moore. That's the name on my Post-it. I wish I had a book or something that I could use to shield myself from the boys because they immediately notice me.

"Girl!" one screams out and they all grab their stuff and head off. A. Moore comes over to collect his bag, which I carefully hand him and collect his soul before whatever will be, will be. I don't find it as difficult as it was with my first child reap, a little girl in the neighbourhood of eight to ten, who could have grown up into an amazing woman, but I had to do my job. At least that's what continue to tell myself. He smiles at me and catches up with his friends. I stay behind and stare at the stream for a long moment and wait for the inevitable.

I can hear the screams and watch as the boys scurry as fast as their little legs will carry them to the mouth of the ravine, shouting at the top of their lungs for someone to help them, but of course their cries will be of little use and little A. Moore will join me in, three, two, one.

"What happened?" I hear his voice behind me. I try not to stare at him, nor scare him.

"You died in an accident." I say as warmly as I can manage without crying. I didn't get to say anymore because, lucky for me, he sees whatever it is that they see and starts to run towards it. I do not try to stop him and cannot help but smile at his apparent happiness. It's as if he won a permanent trip to Disney World or something, but at the same time it offers me very little comfort. I know that I am supposed to meet Rube and the crew at Der Waffle Haus for dinner, but for the oddest reason I just need to walk, and just clear my head.

It's a little while before I look at my watch and realize that I had better get to the restaurant, I don't want to be too late. I cringe when I think about eating at the same place yet again, but its more of how can I be all happy around everyone when all I want to do is have a hot bath and crawl into bed? I just catch my bus and walk down the street to the restaurant.

"Georgia, you look like crap." That would be Daisy Adair, the blond, blue eyed, fresh-faced actress that came to us from New York because her boss couldn't handle her antics. Her southern accent always rolls my name, like someone rinsing their mouth with mouthwash or something. I could kill her; she's so annoying when it comes to stating the obvious. How else would one look after reaping the soul of a child? When I think about it, how is that right anyways and who the hell made up these stupid rules? My mind continues to reel and I don't even notice when Mason sits beside me brushing my arm with his.

"Hey luv." He says, he's really not as sleazy as he appears, his mousy brown shapeless tousled hair, his brown eyes twinkle, he's pretty much a happy go lucky reaper. Rube told me that he's a transfer from England, but in all his years in America, hasn't lost his accent. I notice that Roxy is still nattering away about the last guy she gave a ticket to. She's a petit, mocha skinned woman that you don't want to mess with. She wears her ebony hair in loose waves that fit neatly under her meter maids cap. I've found that the more time I spend with them, the more of a read I can get, except for Rube. He's still pretty much a mystery to me. I've hardly perused the menu that Kiffany had given me well over ten minuets ago.

"Peanut. Earth to George." I finally snap out of it. Rube is staring at me and by the looks of it, contemplating whether or not he should whack me upside the head with his menu. "What is the matter with you?" he asks, I can see a glimpse of concern on his face. I shake my head not wanting to discuss it with everyone present. He nods in silent understanding and orders for me when Kiffany arrives.

It's a strange feeling, watching the world basically continue on without you while you deal with one main constant, disconnection. Whatever those philosophers thought about death so isn't the case. Daisy continues her griping about an open casting call for some television show or movie, or something. I don't really know, because her rose painted lips are moving, but I don't seem to hear the words. I know that Roxy has suddenly said something utterly hilarious, because even Rube is laughing. Mason is his usual self I'm sure, trying to get Daisy to go out with him. He should just give it up, she's never going to give into him, she's not that kind of girl.

Most have finished eating and are heading out. Perhaps going home to relax after a busy day, or out on dates, or dancing or whatever. I am still sitting across from Rube, my dinner whatever it is still in front of me. Rube is one who cuts to the chase so I'm not surprised in the least that he has waited for the gang to head out before speaking to me, not that I had really been aware of them anyways.

"So tell me what's going on with you." He says sitting back in his seat and takes a sip of coffee. I sit back not sure exactly what to say. I'm in so much pain that I cannot help but wonder if this is it for me; that I will never fully adjust to taking the souls of children.

"Let me guess. You're last reap was a child." He states as if he knew. He must I'm sure he gets more info then he gives us. I can only nod. My eyebrows furrow and I kind of play with my hair in a nervous fashion.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why I have to Rube. I know that you have told me countless times not to question things because they are. From my understanding it seems that the maintenance of the status quo is just that, and it's our job to facilitate that ideal, whatever that means." I don't' bother finishing my thought because he knows the rest of it. He probably invented it. Despite the fact that the words come to me so easily, they offer very little comfort. That's when the water works begin. "I should go home. I don't think I'm very good company to be around right now." He gets his handkerchief out of his pocket, then reaches across the table and dabs at the tears in my eyes. I attempt to smile through the tears, but still cannot find the strength to compose myself.

I don't exactly know how I got from Der Waffle Haus to Rube's place, but here we are. He opens the door for me and I step inside as he flips on the lights.

"George sweetie, he's okay now. You don't have to worry, you did nothing wrong." He says as he closes the door behind me. It's a cozy flat with an open concept that has the well lived in look. There is so much going on in my head that I let him literally steer me into one of the chairs that sits in front of the carved wooden, exposed brick fireplace.

"Rube, I seriously don't think you understand." I answer as tears still make their way down my hot cheeks.

"I'll make you some tea. That usually helps people calm down." He says. I only nod my head and try to smile. He busies himself with filling a kettle and plugging it in. While the water boils I can hear him set up a tray. It felt good to know that there was someone who did care, someone who did want to help when things were pretty much going downhill. I try to let the stress of the day wash away and calm down, after all, he is right. No matter what I think is or isn't right, the boy had an appointment, and I had to be there to help him out.

Rube sets the tray down on the ottoman before pouring the tea and handing me a china cup and saucer. I smile my thanks and take a sip. It's pretty good tea, for tea and I sit back in the chair and kind of stare at him over the rim of the teacup. I'm pretty sure that he can tell what I'm doing, but at least he doesn't make me feel silly. I finish my tea and put the cup and saucer on the tray. He follows suit, but after adding his teacup to the tray, he kneels in front of me and takes my hands in his. He holds them tightly, which I take as a manner of sharing his understanding of how I'm feeling.

I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, all I know is that I have closed whatever distance had been between us and I'm holding on to him for dear life and sobbing into his chest. Where do all these tears come from? I wonder as I can feel him gently stroke my back in an attempt to calm me, he brushes my hair from my face, and it is then in the dimly lit room that we kiss. The kiss is everything that I had imagined it to be, only better. I had waited for this moment and yet reality hits me like a ton of bricks, as often reality does, and I totally freak out.

Rube has been so many things to me. An uncle-like figure, as he assisted me with the whole transition from life to un-life; a father when I needed the wisdom of someone who knew what I was going though, and a friend when I really needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or whatever; I suppose this was only natural. But at the same time, I didn't quite know what to do. It strikes me that things are moving rather quickly, so much so that I am not able to process and I have to break the embrace.

"I'm so sorry." I practically whisper, suddenly not being able to find my voice. In my heart I want the kiss to last forever and maybe even go further, but my head argues that now is not the time.

"Don't be." He says simply, his tone as understanding is as his touch. We sit on the floor in front of the fireplace knees almost touching; I decide to spill my guts.

_I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that left me nowhere_

"I want to be with you. I really do. I just don't know how. It isn't as though I have had a lot of life experience. I was far too busy being on the fringe to interact with anyone, let alone guys." The words are so hard to say, and I suddenly feel like such a tease. One the one hand, I really want to stay, but on the other, I want to run and hide, as if that will solve the tension that I can sense building between us. Oh Lord, I naively believed that at eighteen things are supposed to make more sense; that somehow an instruction manual falls from the sky, but no such luck and I continue to fight my internal conflict of whether I should stay or go.

I have to admit to myself that in that moment I loved the way he felt in my arms, the way he smells all the time, and the electricity that seems to charge within my body just being close to him; when I'm with him, I feel like home. But tonight I now know he knows how I feel, yet I don't know how to proceed.

"Rube, I really should go." I stammer as I push myself to my feet and shakily make my way to the door, turning to see him still sitting on the floor with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face, I close the door and make my way to the street below.

The evening air is cool as it caresses my obviously hot face. I walk through the quiet street and finally find my way home, where Daisy is still awake, practicing some sort of monologue that she thinks will get her back onto what she calls the silver screen, but what we know as the big screen. I say nothing to her and go straight to my bedroom to prepare myself for a cold shower and bed.

The next few weeks, things seem to be okay between Rube and I, at least around the others; however, when we're alone, that's a different story. I have been careful to be the last in arriving for whatever meal the crew is meeting for and almost the first to leave after drinking a cup of coffee, seeing that I've started picking up breakfast from a small diner around the corner from work. Basically, I spend as little time alone with Rube as I possibly can, and I don't think anyone else has noticed, but if they have, they are keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Is this normal? I wonder if couples do a lot of pondering? Or do they just know and jump? Betty liked to jump, as I look down at the ring she gave me before her plunge into the lights after some English guy. I wonder what she would do in my situation. Reapers aren't supposed to go into the lights, at least that's what I've been told, but Betty wasn't a normal reaper. Sure, she got the job done and seemed to enjoy her undead existence, but I guess there was always something missing for her. Why is it that even after all of this time, I still haven't fully adjusted? I sigh deep in thought. Will I ever truly get it? But now I'm getting way off topic, and I quickly go back to my internal angst fest.

"Mason, I'm going to need a ride to the bus station." Rube announces over dinner.

"Why?" he asks not sure if he wants to do a favour for Rube, who only looks at him. "Oh. Never mind, I got it. Top secret." He says with a smile and the rest of us just roll our eyes. I look over at Rube and can just see the yellow Post-it that rests just under his hand through the slight gaps between his fingers. As if he knows what I'm about to say, he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Well then. We better head out." He says scooting Daisy and I out of his way. We walk them to the parking lot and I cannot stop myself, I fling myself into his arms. "I'll be back before you know it Peanut." His use of my nickname calms me slightly, but that doesn't stop the terrified look I give him when I look up at him.

"Are you sure?" I ask, "I mean, this isn't your last assignment or anything. Is it?" he smiles to reassure me of his return.

"I'll be back, I promise." He says before kissing my cheek. "Mason, there's room for George, get in." he says and I sit myself in the middle. None of us speak as Mason drives, I can see Rube from the corner of my eye. I wonder what he's thinking. When we arrive at the station, Rube gets out and quickly heads towards an awaiting bus and boards. Mason and I sit in the truck and wait for the bus to pull out before he puts the truck in drive and takes me home. I wonder if he felt the same way I do now when he dropped me off at the train station for my first solo appointment. I begin to wonder how far back this little game of cat and mouse has truly been going on.

_I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you_

_(Chorus)_

_Did I make you nervous?  
Did I ask for too much?  
Was I not deserving one second of your touch?  
_

I almost lose track of how long Rube is actually gone. Has it been three or closer to five days? I'm not exactly sure and not having a Post-it feels funny, as does eating with everyone else in near silence. I wonder if it just feels like that for me. Oh well. I hear from Daisy that Rube has returned this afternoon, so we will be having breakfast tomorrow morning and receiving our Post-its. Apparently he needed this evening to himself, away from us. The time off should have been fun while it lasted, but all I did was spend it thinking about him.

I'm not exactly sure how I am feeling this morning as I arrive with Daisy late to meet the gang at Der Waffle Haus for breakfast. For the strangest reason I cannot bear to be the first there and I'm going to bolt as soon as I get my Post-it, for I don't think I can go through an awkward moment with him. Of course I'm forced to sit beside him, smack dab between him and Daisy. Great, I think to myself, as I try not to get myself pressed up against him for fear of my body's independent reaction. He seems as pleased as I at our predicament.

I can't see him very well from the corner of my eye and I stare blankly at the menu just so that I don't have to talk to anyone.

"Earth to George." That's Mason, a great touch I might add, coming from him. I lower my menu enough to see him over it.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to order?" he asks as I suddenly see Kiffany standing at our table.

"She'll have what I'm having." Rube says, in his usual take charge tone. I don't argue, just smile and nod as I fold the menu and hand it to her. Kiffany makes her way back to the kitchen. Roxy looks at the clock on the wall over the odd-looking brick fireplace.

"Rube I have to get going. May I have my Post-it please." She says holding out her hand. He goes through his brown leather day planner and pulls out a fresh pad of Post-it notes. He writes the appointments initial and last name, the location, along with the estimated time of death before handing it to her.

"Thanks." She says with a nod, puts her meter maids hat on, and makes her way to the door. Daisy makes no move to let me out, nor does she move to sit beside Mason. Great! I think to myself as I pick at the meal set in front of me. I have to be the next one out of here, or I'm going to have to say something to him.

"May I have my Post-it please." I say in my usual not giving a rats ass tone.

"Not yet Peanut." He says sarcastically, but there is something about him today that I cannot place. He's almost nice about things with everyone and their complaints. Strange, I wonder, he's not quite the Rube I know and I cannot help but wonder what's happened to him. I finish my breakfast and he gives out the remaining Post-its. One for Daisy, one for Mason and one for me, which as I take I feel his fingers brush mine in an almost nervous manner. Perhaps in a gesture to reach out to me, I am unsure. Actually, I'm unsure about a lot of things, especially right now.

Mason dashes out the door to spend his day however that is and Daisy finally moves to sit across from us and finishes her coffee. The three of us sit quietly and I glance at my watch. I have to be at the university library in a couple of hours for my appointment, so I really have nowhere to be, but for the life of me cannot stand to sit beside Rube for a moment longer. It isn't that I don't want to be near him, just that I find myself wondering if I had expected too much from him. I'm a teenager. Things in my world work very differently from his. He's how old? And that much older because of when he died, so he has so much more life and death experience than I do. What the hell was I thinking the other night? I wonder. That's right! I sure as hell wasn't thinking, and now I've caused this odd rift between us. Perhaps I wasn't even worthy of any of his affection, friendly or otherwise, which makes me feel even worse then I did that night.

"I should get going." I stammer.

"Why Georgia? I saw the ETD, it's not for a few hours." Daisy says not knowing the excruciating pain I am feeling at this moment, which I'm sure is starting to show on my face, via my pink cheeks. She doesn't know that I have gone into avoidance mode. Anything to not spend more time in Rube's presence would be a miracle right about now, but somehow I know that that miracle isn't going to happen. So I sit back and wait for Daisy to get bored and leave and know that I'll have to face him on my own.

_(Chorus)_

Daisy finally finds her excuse to leave and I move from the seat beside him to follow.

"Hey Georgia, where do you think you're going?" he inquires with a soft expression. I shrug and sit across from him. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Look, Rube I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was or wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." I manage with a fairly straight face. He frowns slightly in response.

"It isn't that George. I am the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for putting you in such a terrible spot. I should have walked you home, or gotten you a cab or something." I do not stop my hand from reaching out across the table and taking his hand in mine. The electricity is undeniable and I smile hoping to make him feel more at ease.

"If I hadn't allowed myself to get so messed up, we wouldn't be pussy footing around each other. Maybe if things were just different." I offer with a reassuring squeeze. "But just so you know, I am the one who is sorry." I say in earnest before going through my wallet for some money to give him for breakfast.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it. I'll catch you later?" he asks, I can hear the hope in his tone. I smile and nod as I stand and make my way out. I don't have that much time to make it to my appointment. I cannot believe that it's at the university, that's where my father teaches English literature for Christ's sake. Oh this reaping thing can suck beyond suckage, I think to myself as I wait at the bus stop for the direct bus to the campus.

_What would you do if I could have you?  
oh if I could  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
Wouldn't that be nice?  
_

As I wait for my stop my mind cannot help but wander. What if things were different and there is some parallel universe in which Rube and I can exist on the level we want? I begin to wonder if he thinks or feels the same way as I, but then again we did kiss and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't one way, I remind myself as I get off the bus and make my way to the library. I double check my Post-it and look around for my appointment.

Then I see him, a quiet book smart guy who seems really sweet if only he had confidence. I'm sure if he had just taken some effort in his overall appearance the cool crowd, that he seems to want to be a part of, would like him. I am careful as I follow him through the stacks so as not to draw too much attention to myself. It isn't hard to tell that he's my mark, I see the lone Graveling at work in creating the accident that will occur in a matter of a few minutes.

I stop not far from him and pretend to be looking for something. He notices me and tries to be cool about it, but I can see his lack of confidence.

"Hi." He says shyly.

"Hey." I reply. I'm such an idiot. "You seem to have the book I need." I lie. It seems as though it's become second nature, except around Rube. He can see right through me every time I try to fib or sugar coat the truth.

"Really?" he looks at me with a quizzical expression.

"Uh yeah. I just need to be sure. Can I take a look at the index?" I ask and he hands me the book. I flip to the back of the book and pretend to skim the index, then the table of contents. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, this isn't the one I'm looking for." I say and as I hand it back manage to pop his soul through his hand without his knowing.

"No problem. Hope you find whatever book it is that you're after." He says with a smile and heads towards one of the study booths where some of his books lie open.

"Thanks." I say and get out of the way, just as the lighting fixture above somehow lets go and fries the poor lad under it. What a way not to go, I think to myself and wait for his soul to appear. He stands here with me staring at himself and his eyes widen.

"That's me?" he says in shock.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I say and he shakes his head as a bright light appears. "Oh that's for you." I add with a smile. He looks at me for a moment.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Oh I don't know. The great whatever." I say stepping back and allowing him to gravitate towards it, which he does just in the nick of time before another student rounds the corner. Thank god he's easy about moving on, or I could find myself soul-sitting.

I make my way through the campus back to the bus stop and back to Der Waffle Haus for dinner with the gang. I cannot help but let my mind wander back to Rube and what may or may not have happened that night. I wanted to kiss him, be kissed by him, tell him how I feel about him and hope that he returns those feelings. Wouldn't it be amazing if he did? My last thoughts before getting off the bus and heading down the street to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third part in a Georgia/Rube untitled series.

Please read and enjoy. Feedback of a constructive nature is appreciated, and will be taken into consideration in future endeavours (editing, storyline, etc.)

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and are copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Integrated within this piece are Gordon Lightfoot's Song for a Winter's Night as preformed by Sarah McLachlan and Michelle Branch's One of These Days. The same philosophy as the above is applied in this instance.

Georgia's First Undead Christmas

The holiday season is fast approaching and no one has said anything that leads me to believe that they do anything for it. Just thinking that reapers don't do the whole holiday thing depresses me. This will be my first Christmas as a reaper, I hope I don't have to spend it alone, but it seems that the mere mention of the over commercialised holiday has everyone having to be somewhere.

"This sucks!" I exclaim as I sit in the booth across from Rube this morning.

"Good morning to you too Peanut." He says with a smile I know is only reserved for me. I look at him for a long moment. "What is it this time?" he asks as he folds his newspaper and sits it upon the table. I sigh heavily, kind of put my head in my hands for a moment and look up at him.

"Christmas is coming. It's supposed to be a warm and fuzzy holiday in which families gather." I stop myself hurting even more because mine will be putting up the tree without me, making cookies, and singing carols. Why did I have to die? As if dying in itself had been my only awakening.

"Its just another day for us Peanut." He says simply, but I can see something soften in his usually rigid expression.

"You mean we have to work on Christmas Eve and day?" my eyes nearly bug out of their sockets. This totally sucks! I think with a wince. He sits back, tilting his head, as he seems to have a thought.

"I'll give you a few days off. You look as though you could use a break. But there is one condition." His tone matches the sudden stern look on his face.

"I won't go home and haunt my family." I say knowing that has to be the condition because with me, it is the one thing I know I'm not supposed to do, but continue to do anyways.

"Shake on it?" he says as he reaches out; I nod and take his hand in a firm shake, just as the others start to arrive. "Not a word to them." He says in a hushed tone with a wink. I smile and nod, our little secret. Lately we seem to be sharing quite a few of those.

Mason slips in beside me, Roxy beside him leaving the seat next to Rube empty. Daisy looks at me and I motion for the other two to let me out and I sit between Rube and Daisy as a buffer, I don't mind so much, it gives me an excuse to be near him. He puts his newspaper on the floor as we give Kiffany our orders. I cannot help but feel happy as I quietly eat my breakfast, adding a few words here and there in the conversation, and wait for the others to leave so I can have another word with Rube.

"You're not running off today?" he says as I move to sit across from him.

"Not today, it seems I have a later appointment." I smile. So we spend some time together. I suddenly have this newfound appreciation for the Waffle Haus. It allows us to spend time together without the others suspecting anything. I look at my watch and figure that I can get a few things done before my appointment.

"I'll catch you later?" I ask before taking off.

"Yeah, I'll be around." He says with a smile and I make my way out. I have Christmas shopping to do and an appointment to attend to. I know that Christmas won't be the same, but it will be what I make of it.

I make my way through the crowded mall. Don't people have to work? I wonder as I start my Christmas shopping. I find a really cool basket of beauty treatments for Daisy, the girl at the counter said that It's their most popular item right now. I also pickup a really sweet spa set for Roxy and a book. It didn't take me too long to find something for Mason, for him I found a really awesome poker set. As easy as they are to shop for, I can't seem to find anything for Rube. Great, I must as I weave through a group of guys. I want to get him something special.

I pause in mid thought as I see a specialty shop. I browse like the other potential customers and stop in my tracks when I see the pipe accessories. Somehow I recall seeing him smoking a pipe the night he busted Daisy for taking advantage of an appointments family. So I bought him a personalized case that I know will accompany the rest of his gift.

Retuning home with my package, I smile with the realisation that I have time to wrap them. Heading straight upstairs with bags full of gifts, I make my way to one of the spare rooms and hum as I unpack my treasures. My smile brightens as I am filled with something amazing, something that I can only attribute to the Christmas spirit. The other day I had been rummaging up in the attic and found the occupants Christmas box, I had put it at the moth of the attic to bring down. Can't wait to put the tree up and decorate, I think as I take out the new Christmas CDs and play them while I wrap myself up in wrapping, which nearly poses a problem. I don't notice Daisy knocking on the door.

"What are you doing in there?" I can hear her muffled voice.

"Nothing!" I yell back through the door. She continues to tap on the closed door. "Hang on a minute." I manage to get everything hidden so she can't spoil the surprise.

"Seriously Georgia. What gives?" she asks and I can't help but smile like a guilty child. She can see the paper I'm sure. "Ah I see." She says. "Well, let me know when you're done. I have some wrapping to do as well. Would it be okay if I use some of that cute paper?" she asks. 'Tis the season, I think to myself with a smile at how I'm changing into a better person and not just because its Christmas.

"Sure Daisy." I reply.

"Thanks sweetie. You found that box up in the attic didn't you?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd put up the tree when I was finished wrapping."

"Can I give you a hand?" she asks.

"Sure that would be nice. When I've finished my appointment, I'll pick up some eggnog or apple cider or something if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiles. "It's been such a long time since I've felt so festive. Thank you."

"I really didn't do anything." I stammer. She actually hugs me and leaves me to wrap my gifts in peace. Something is up with Daisy and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Well not this second, but I shall.

I put the music back on and continue wrapping. As I wrap, I sing along with the carols amazed that I haven't forgotten the words, as I measure the paper, cut it to size and wrap, securing the paper with pieces of that clear satin tape. I even add a few ribbons and bows for appearance. After I finish wrapping, I get to the task of writing each of my new family members a personal letter. I get through Daisy's fairly quickly and think its great that I'm on a roll. A few hours later, I check the time and realize that I have to get going for my appointment.

I clean my mess so Daisy won't have to, collect my wrapped gifts and put them in a special place in my bedroom so she doesn't snoop. I look out the window quickly, snow is still falling, it has been all day, but that doesn't dampen my mood. Going downstairs, I see Daisy sitting in front of the fireplace on one of the comfy chairs reading a magazine. I grab my coat from the closet, slip my arms in and zip it up to my chin, get my scarf, gloves, and put on my hat.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I've cleared the spare room for you."

"Thanks Georgia." She says letting the magazine drop so I can see the smile on her raspberry painted lips. I nod and head out the door.

I take a deep breath and make my way to the location of my appointment and double check my watch. I stop in front of a beautiful home that no doubt holds a happy family. I try to think of how I'm going to speak with M. A. Walters. I wonder if she's someone who would subscribe to a magazine or something, but then I see her. She's outside with her family shovelling the driveway. That would be a heart attack or something, wouldn't it? How could she possibly need my help? I ponder, but the tell tail wisp of a Graveling catches my eye.

"Lovely evening for a walk." She says to me as I make my way to the driveway.

"Mary Anne. I'm almost done with the firewood. The kids are going to help me take it inside."

"Okay dear!" she calls back.

"It is, isn't it?" I answer with a smile. I have already removed my gloves so I will be able to take her soul. "Happy holidays." I say and reach out, she removes her glove from her hand and we shake hands. I remove her soul in that moment.

"Happy holidays." She replies, as I walk away I can hear the commotion. I'm not sure what happened I don't really like to watch if I can help it. I stand beside a snow-covered bush and wait for her soul to appear. "Who's going to make the dinner?" she asks.

"Don't worry. Where you're going everything is wonderful." I smile, hoping to offer her some comfort.

"You're probably right." She says as the colourful lights appear.

"Those are for you." I say.

"Really? Thank you. Happy holidays." She says before stepping in.

I look at my watch quickly before heading towards the store to pick up a few things. I not only get apple cider and eggnog; I also pick up a few packages of those cookies you make in twenty minutes or whatever. I carry my bags past Der Waffle Haus and find myself looking in the window. I can see Rube sitting at our usual table and wonder if he's okay. He doesn't seem to be his usual self, or at least that's what I can tell from his posture.

I don't stop myself; I head in to talk to him.

"Hey Rube, why are you still here?" I ask as I rest my bags on the bench, a pea green coloured vinyl seat.

"Came in for a coffee." He says. I can't place his tone. All I know is that it's just not him.

"Why don't you come over to our place and help us with the tree or something?" I suggest. He tries to smile. Usually it's the other way around, Rube trying to cheer me up. He looks down at his hands. That's when it hits me. This time of year must have been in or around the time whoever's in the photograph in his wallet passed away. "Hey." I say reaching across the table to take his hand, which I give a gentle squeeze in an attempt to let him know that I will listen. I'm a tad more persistent than he.

"You're right. That sounds like a good idea." He says as he puts some money on the table. He puts on his coat and takes one of my bags; we head out into the chilly evening to Daisy and my place.

We arrive to find Christmas music playing loudly, Mason trying to figure out which lights are blown, which ones are good, while Daisy sits elegantly on the floor going through the ornaments, and Roxy pulls the tree out of the box. I put my bag down and shrug my coat off and hang it in the closet. I take Rube's and hang it beside mine. Together we take the bags to the kitchen and I unpack them. I put the eggnog in the fridge, but leave the cider out thinking we'll probably have that warmed up with cinnamon sticks or something.

"Cookies?"

"What? I felt like baking." I say taking the tube from his hand to read the instructions. I guess he didn't know that I am capable in the kitchen. I turn on the oven and get out a cookie sheet to put them on. He sits at the islands counter and watches me. I feel a bit nervous, but I try not to show it as I quickly grease the sheet, cut into the tube and cut the cookies before placing them on it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect everyone to be here." I say quietly.

"Don't worry about it. This is nice." He says smiling as Mason yells out that he got all the lights happening.

"You dumb ass!" Roxy yells at him as he nearly falls over her. He regains his balance and continues to help her assemble the tree.

"I was going to do all of that on my own, or at least with Daisy." I smile.

"I think this is a lovely evening." He says getting up. "Anyone for hot apple cider?" he asks.

"Yes please!" the four of us reply. He turns to me and gets things ready. I let him work on it while I check on my cookies.

There's just something special about the Christmas spirit. It doesn't matter how commercialised it gets, it's spending time with loved ones that makes it so special. I realize that my new family is just perfect.

I find a plate for the cookies and get the mugs for Rube's hot apple cider and we head in to the living room to help with tree assembly and decoration. I cannot help but wonder if my old family is having as wonderful time as I am. With the tree together, we let Rube put the lights on and then start decorating. When we are finished, there is a beautiful homemade angel. I carefully take her out of her box.

"When I was little, each of us would hold the angle and make a wish." I say as I think of something wish worthy. "I know it's corny, but it always made this special for me." I add smiling, then hand the angel to Daisy. She closes her eyes as if thinking about something then gives it to Roxy, who follows suit, handing it to Mason, I'm almost afraid of what he may wish for, but I know Rube will soon remedy that. He holds the angel for what seems like the longest.

"So Peanut, will you do the honour this year?"

"Actually, I thought all of us could place her upon the treetop." I say. So I get a small stool for Roxy and myself and the five of us top the tree.

With the music still playing, we dim the lights and sit around the tree. I remember that I have my gifts to place underneath. A Christmas tree is never a Christmas tree to me without gifts under it, but then I remember that I haven't finished my letter to Rube. I can add that later, I think as I stand and make my way up to my bedroom to collect my gifts. I return and place them under the tree, Mason's eyes light up like a little boys, I wonder if they've ever done this before, or if I'm starting a new tradition.

I wonder if Daisy had been thinking the same thing because no sooner have I placed the packages under the tree, she enters the room with arms full of her own. Roxy and Rube look at one and other for a moment, the exchange seems to infer that this is indeed a new thing. I'm glad that I can share something new with them. This is going to be a wonderful Christmas, I think to myself as I sit beside Rube and relax after a busy day.

The next morning I rise, get ready to meet everyone for breakfast so that I can get my appointment time, the rest of my shopping done, and finish Rube's letter. I'm slightly surprised to find Daisy already up and almost ready to go out.

"Good morning Georgia." She says with a sweet smile.

"Morning Daisy, this has got to be a first. What's up?"

"I have an early appointment before breakfast and then I have some last minute shopping to do. By the way, we are hosting a traditional Christmas dinner."

"You cook?"

"How hard can it be?" she looks up at me as if I know what the hell I'm doing.

"Well, if that be the case then I'll have to go shopping today and hope there's a fresh turkey left. What veggies do you want?" I ask taking a pen from the drawer and a piece of paper to jot a few things down.

"I already got the turkey a few days ago. Long enough for it to thaw. I was thinking potatoes, green beans, stuffing, cranberry sauce, ham, carrots." She pauses.

"Can we have yams?" I chime in, not wanting to take the wind from her sails.

"Sure." She says. "Do you want some help with the shopping? If our Post-its don't get in the way we can get all the veggies." She suggests.

"Sounds good. My mum and I used to always prepare them the night before, so that Christmas morning could be for opening gifts, and having the most amazing pancake breakfast." I cannot help, but smile at the memory.

"I wonder if Rube would be up for making breakfast and we could open presents here. Make a day of it." She declares happily. I cannot help but let my smile widen. "I'll meet you guys for breakfast when I get this appointment out of the way. Would you mind waiting till I arrive to let them in on our plans?"

"Of course." I say with a smile and put my coat on, zipping it snugly to my chin and head out into the winter wonderland.

"Good morning George." Mason says happily as I remove my coat and sit beside Rube.

"Morning. What's going on?" I ask looking at Roxy; she shrugs in reply.

"Not much. We will wait for Daisy this morning, so coffee is okay."

"Got it." I say happily, that gives me a few extra minutes with the menu.

When Daisy does arrive, she looks a bit worse for wear. I'm guessing her last reap wasn't very easy, or else she would look like the beautiful blond she knew herself to be. She sits beside me, pressing me into Rube – Again, but it doesn't faze me, or him because I think we're both used to it.

"Morning all." She says, trying to smile. She picks up her menu and skims its contents. Putting it down, she straightens herself and makes her suggestion. "Georgia and I have agreed to hold a Christmas day. I thought that it would be a nice way for all of us to spend some non-reaper time together. I'm not volunteering you Rube, but I was wondering if you could maybe do the breakfast thing at our place. We could open gifts and just hang out. I'll make a light lunch because you'll have to save room for the dinner Georgia and I will be making." She seems so happy that it's hard for anyone to answer right away.

"I'm in." Mason says with a smile. "Is there anything that I need to bring?" he asks.

"You could bring the wine." Daisy says sweetly. Roxy looks at her sternly.

"I'll bring the wine. Mason, you can bring desert." She suggests, saving us from a horrible wine choice, Rube even smiles at the save.

"Do you mean a pancake breakfast?" Rube inquires.

"Yes, I was thinking something like that." He nods his ascent. This is great, I think to myself. We have two extra bedrooms, so I figure Rube and Mason could share, or I could share my room with Roxy and we could make a happy Christmas Eve out of it too. I think the thought literally went through Daisy's head at the same time, because that's exactly what she suggests. Everyone agrees and in two days we're going to have Christmas together. This is going to be so great.

Everything goes according to schedule and I finish my last Post-it before everyone arrives at our place. I even have time to stop at the store to pick up a few things that I'm not too sure we have. I also figure that I should get a few things to snack on, mini egg rolls and sausage rolls, chips and that kind of stuff. I arrive home to Christmas music, Daisy in the kitchen making something, Mason, Roxy and Rube sitting in the living room talking and putting what appears to be packages under the tree.

"Hey George." Rube says helping me with my bags.

"Thanks, how's it going?" I ask just as I notice the mistletoe that I'm pretty sure Daisy hung the other night. So as tradition goes we kiss.

"Much better now." He says quietly in my ear as we make our way to the kitchen. "Daisy, what are you doing?" he asks, a huge smile on his lips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replies as she washes the beans.

"Daisy I said that I would help you with that." I put my bags on the island counter. She smiles at us and continues to prepare tomorrows vegetables. "Besides, I want to get the oven warmed for dinner." I make a move towards the oven.

"I was going to order in," she says, looking a bit confused. "No one really wants to cook on Christmas Eve, right?"

"I know, but I brought some frozen thingies, egg rolls, sausage rolls, bite sized things." I say looking at Rube with a smile. "It's something that my family used to do, but if everyone agrees, I can put my stuff in the freezer downstairs and we can have them on New Years Eve. Unless we have a group Post-it or something." I say looking at Rube.

"I won't know until that morning." He replies.

"Oh okay." I say quietly and pick up my bags to take downstairs. I return to the kitchen in time to help Daisy and Rube finish up with the vegetables.

"So Georgia, when did you learn to prep like this?" he asks.

"My mother and I always did it the night before because it makes it easier the next day to just pop them on the stove. There's enough going on during the holidays that it's nice to have things organised. Would you mind handing me the yams please?"

"So you and you're family weren't as dysfunctional as you let on then?" he says handing me the bag, which I cut open with the knife and start to peel.

"I suppose when I look at things from a different perspective, I'm finding that I have a far greater understanding than I did at the time. That's another reason why I wish I hadn't died, I really did have quite a bit to do. Too bad I didn't understand all of that when I was alive, I could have left things in better order." I can feel a few tears and wished I had been cutting an onion. Rube reaches out and places a comforting hand on the small of my back and I smile my thanks.

As the three of us work away in the kitchen, Roxy and Mason sit at the coffee table and play cribbage. The only reason I know that's what they are doing, is because of the language being tossed around.

"That's twenty one pegging points baby!" Roxy says happily, "and one for his knobs!" she adds. I then hear Mason grunt and cards being shuffled.

We finish in the kitchen and clean up. I gather some plates and cutlery for dinner and start to set the table while Daisy calls the take out place to order. Rats, I think to myself. I still have Rube's letter to write.

"I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I have something I need to do before dinner. Daisy, can you shout up when its here please?" I ask as I finish putting the wine glasses out.

"Yeah sure, no problem Georgia." She says sweetly. Rube looks at me for a moment and opens his mouth as if to say something, but stops mid thought. I dash out of the kitchen and upstairs to the solitude of my bedroom. I pop in the Women and Songs Christmas album I bought the other day and put on the second track _Song For A Winters Night_. I know that it doesn't quite fit with what I want to say in my letter to Rube because we are spending Christmas together, but the words are beautiful and inspire me as I take pen to paper.

A gentle tap on my door brings me from my writing. I manage to put my writing aside under a piece of cardboard as the door opens and Rube enters.

"I know I'm not Daisy, but dinners here." He seems a bit shy. Welcome to my world I want to say to him, but instead I smile and stand to shoo him out. "This is a nice room." I catch him looking around quickly. I think it surprises him that I'm neat. I had a feeling he thought me an insane pack rat or something. We make our way back downstairs to the commotion in the kitchen. This is a sight I will never forget. Everyone is sitting around the table and enjoying good company, good food, and good wine. I only hope that tomorrow goes this smoothly.

"Get over here you two." Roxy says as she spoons some noodles onto her plate and Mason's as well. We join in and have a fantastic dinner.

"I think we need to do something like this more often." Daisy says with a sweet grin. I'm beginning think that she gets us now. That she's no longer this outsider who needs to stay away from the rest of us, she's now joined us. After dinner we clear the table, Rube and I do the dishes while Mason makes tea and Roxy and Daisy sit in the living room.

"When do we get to open presents?" Mason asks happily.

"Tomorrow morning, haven't you done the Christmas thing at home?" I ask laughing as I dry a plate and set it in the cabinet. He rolls his eyes and puts the needed cups and saucers on a tray with milk, cream, and a plate of the cookies I made then goes into the living room, leaving Rube and I alone for a moment. He's quick to take advantage of their not being in the same room and kisses my cheek.

"Careful." I say quietly.

"I am being careful." His smile is devilish.

As much I want to spend time with everyone after dinner, I still have to finish my letter to Rube, so I opt to take my tea to my bedroom and finish up. I put the CD back on as I look at what I've already written. Looking good, I think to myself as I begin a new paragraph. I'm amazed at the speed the words enter my mind and are committed to paper. Almost done, I think as I quickly read it one last time before folding it and placing it in the envelope.

I return to the party and quickly stop at the tree to find Rube's gift and add the letter with smaller parcel that he will hopefully open in private. I look around and realize that the only thing that we are missing is a picture.

"Damn it." I cannot help but vocalize my feeling.

"What's the matter Peanut?" Rube asks sitting beside me on the floor.

"I don't have a camera to capture this moment." I say with a smile.

"We will remember." Rube says smiling. I lean against him and we look at the fire dancing in the fireplace for a moment. It's the most amazing thing, everyone together, talking, laughing, just getting along. The smile doesn't leave my lips. The funny thing is though, time seems to fly and eleven thirty rolls around.

"I'd say its time for bed." Rube announces before helping me to my feet.

"That's a good idea." I agree with a slight yawn, it's been a very busy day. I find this odd, brushing my teeth alongside Rube and Mason, fighting for spit room, but I cannot help the smile that has permanently etched itself on my lips

"Good night." I say and head to my bedroom, closing the door behind.

"Night George." I hear him say happily. He's sharing one of the guest rooms with Mason. I have to wonder how that's going to go? My last thought before falling asleep.

I awake the next morning to the clatter of frying pans and God only knows what else. Rube must be up and making breakfast. I head to the bathroom to wash the sleep from my eyes and brush my teeth. Padding downstairs in my pyjamas and housecoat, I go to the tree and plug in the lights, it was always the first thing I did when I got up Christmas morning. I wonder if Reggie, my younger sister, will do that this year? Then I make my way into the kitchen to help Rube make breakfast.

"Morning Rube." I'm still a bit groggy, but smiling nonetheless. "Can I just get a cup of coffee fist please? I'll gladly help you with breakfast, I just need to wake up." I rub my eyes quickly and dance around him to the coffee pot. I add cream and sit at the kitchen island and inhale the strong aroma, then take a much-needed sip. "That's much better." I smile and get off the stool. "So what can I do?" I ask.

"You can set the table. I've already gotten everything under control." He says proudly before kissing me softly.

"Oh, okay." I say and get the needed plates and utensils. I find the juice glasses and fill them with orange juice.

"Thanks George." He adds smiling, looks around then quickly kisses my cheek.

"No problem. Did you wake everyone else already?" I ask wondering why no one else is up and about.

"I did. But they wanted a few more zzz's, so now that I'm done making breakfast, they should surface." He says just as Daisy finds her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Something smells absolutely fantastic." She smiles and heads towards the table, Mason trailing in behind her, as does Roxy. I decide to help Rube set the plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast on the table for everyone to help themselves. This is really nice; I cannot help but beam as we eat breakfast together like a family.

After breakfast I help Roxy with the dishes, then everyone dresses and meets in the living room to open gifts. This really is a wonderful sight, the snow is falling outside the large windows, the fireplace is crackling, the tree lights are on and blinking to the music, the turkey is in the oven, and we're all together; who could ask for anything more.

"Thank you Peanut." Rube says all of a sudden after opening the main part of his gifts. I can tell he's left the letter and smaller parcel for another time and somehow I'm glad. He and I are sitting on the same sofa, so he slides over and gives me a tender hug. Not too long that the others suspect anything but long enough.

"You're welcome and thank you very much for the books." I say with a wide smile. No one else would understand, but that's okay.

"You're not quite done with opening my gift yet." He says quietly and I dig a little deeper in the bag. There is a small velvety box.

"Oh Rube, what have you done?" I ask very quietly so not to draw attention. "I'll open it later?"

"That may be a good idea." He winks.

"Thank you so much Georgia!" Daisy suddenly shrieks and grabs me in a very tight hug.

"You're welcome Daisy, I thought you might like it." I say smiling.

"And the basket is adorable." She goes back to her chair and continues to examine the many creams and facial scrubs; she even smells the fresh scents.

"How did you know?" that is Roxy who smiles widely before making her way to Rube to hug him.

"Hey Georgie Girl, thanks." Mason says making his way to me for a hug. "Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Oh I just thought it looked cool." I say smiling. This definitely is the best Christmas of recent memory. I'm so happy that I have found a place that is home with people who are warm and caring. We clean up our mess of paper, after which; Daisy and I head to the kitchen to get things going. Making dinner is a chinch when you have Rube to help. He nearly chases us out, but I manage to get the table set and a few other things done before perching myself on the island stool and watch him cook.

"You didn't have to take over." I say with a giggle.

"I know, but I enjoy it." He smiles as he pokes the potatoes for doneness.

Dinner is just as amazing as breakfast and after we all help with the dishes, we enjoy the desert Mason brought, a beautiful cake, and tea and coffee. After a few more hours of conversation, our guests leave and Daisy and I finish cleaning up the living room.

"Thank you again Georgia." Daisy says as she fluffs the last pillow.

"I didn't really do anything." I reply casually.

"No really, you put together a wonderful holiday. It's been a very long time since I have had such a wonderful Christmas, so long that I had nearly written the whole thing off." I cannot help but freeze in my tracks and stare at her.

"Why?"

"Things were never as great as I make them sound." She says with a far off gaze. I sit beside her on the sofa and put my arm around her.

"You have us now. Forget about all that crap." I say, it's the only thing I know to say and she smiles. "It's getting late and I need to get some sleep."

"When do you have to go back to work?" she asks quietly.

"I have until after the New Year before I'm Happy Time bound."

"Any plans to get away?"

"No. To me this has been far more important." I say over my shoulder as I head upstairs with my bag.

In the privacy of my bedroom, I pull out the velvety box. I cannot help myself; I stare at it for a long moment and try to guess what's inside. I guess this gift is to say everything that I did in that letter to him. Carefully tucked upon the cushion is a delicate white gold locket. I open the locket; inside is a picture of Rube and I that Roxy had taken a few months ago. I feel the tears make their way down my cheeks. It's the prefect way for us to always be together, even when apart. Forget sleep, I need to see him. I dash to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and fix my hair.

"Daisy, I have something I need to do." I say as I make my way downstairs to get my coat from the closet.

"At this time of the evening?" she asks.

"Yeah, this can't wait." I reply with a bright smile. It's strange, but I get the funny feeling that she knows something. She's a lot deeper than any of the others give her credit for. "I'll see you later?" I add before closing the door behind me. I walk quickly to Rube's. The air is crisp upon my exposed skin. My warm breath looks like smoke as it hits the chilled air. It's odd, but when I arrive at Rube's I stand outside his door for what seems like forever before I knock.

I hear him walking around his flat to the door he seems to pause as if debating whether or not he should open it. It is after all very late in the evening.

"Georgia, what are you doing here?" he seems a bit surprised to see me. I smile and without thought kiss him tenderly. I can tell that I've completely taken him off guard.

"That's quite the greeting." He says catching his breath as I catch mine. He gestures for me to cross the threshold and I do with a bright smile.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift. It's beautiful." I say holding the velvety box. He looks at me quizzically for a moment his expression reads you're not wearing it. As if he knows what I'm thinking. He gently takes the box from my hands and removes the locket. I think his fingers tremble a little as I lift my hair out of the way and he places the locket around my neck, fastens it carefully and kisses the back of my neck, like I've seen so many times in the movies. I turn to face him and cannot help, but cup his cheek with a trembling hand and kiss him again.

It's the most amazing sensation, being able to kiss the one that you love without having to make sure the coast is clear. Breaking the kiss, he smiles.

"Thank you for your lovely letter. Georgia it means so much to me to know that you feel the same." He says and I know that these words are very hard for him to say. I suddenly doubt that he's said them to anyone in a very long time. "How did you get here?" he asks suddenly.

"I walked." I reply sheepishly.

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight."

"I'll drive you home."

"I don't want to go home." I say simply. I can see he's fairly shocked by my sudden display of courage, seeing that the last time we kissed in his flat, I had a total freak out. I know that I'm supposed to be here, that I am safe no matter what.

"Georgia." My name leaves his lips and I hug him tightly. It's a wonderful feeling, to be alive if you will pardon the pun, for the fist time.

_And one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you_


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth part in a George/Rube untitled series. Please R&R

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and are copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purpses only.

To New Beginngs

Morning sunlight dances across my face through white gauzy curtains. I've thrown most of my bedding off, only a cotton sheet remains over me. I am in my own bed, in my own room, the house is quiet until the door is thrust open and my mother barges in. My eyes flutter open just as the dream seems to disappear and my reality creeps into the foreground. In the darkness I cannot help but feel disoriented as my eyes adjust.

But I'm not in my own bed, I'm not being yelled at by my mother hurrying me to get to work, I'm undead. The clues as to where I am not is deduced by the warm body that is pressed against me along my back and the strong arm that is draped over me, hugging me tightly. It is with a deep breath that I recall where I am and who I'm with. Oh what have I done? I wonder as I relive the tenderness of the previous night, my eyes rest upon the alarm clock that resides upon the bedside table, which reads six thirty.

My smile widens knowing that I'm safe with Rube. I take a deep breath and with it, inhale his smell that seems to surround me. I don't want to wake up, don't want to return to reality, I just want this moment to last as long as I can have it, but there is one problem. Daisy. She knows that I left last night, but is there a way to sneak in? I wonder. I have plenty of time to get home and pretend to be rising around seven-thirty, which will give me enough time to shower and change my clothes before meeting the gang for breakfast.

Allowing my mind to wander back to my comfort, I think Rube has sensed that I'm awake because I hear and feel him as he inhales the scent of my hair before nuzzling my neck. Go back to sleep Rube, I think as I try to untangle myself from his embrace in an attempt to get out of bed. He tightens his hold on me in response.

"Why in such a hurry?" his voice is hoarse from sleep. I move within his arms and lie on my back, his arm still draped over me.

"Daisy." I say quietly, knowing that's a good enough reason as any. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you later for breakfast." I try to release myself from his grasp, but he tightens his grip on me in a playful manner. "I don't want Daisy to know." I say with a small grin, a grin I don't think will ever leave my lips again. I hear him sigh heavily as he releases me, I sit up and the sheets and blanket fall around my waist.

"What's so wrong with the others knowing?" he asks, I can see his expression is soft and yet at the same time unreadable. "You're not?" he doesn't finish his thought.

"Never would I ever have any regrets, or second thoughts." I pause taking in his expression. "I like things the way they are. No one needs to know." I reply kissing his nose gently before unwrapping myself from the covers to find the rest of my clothes. I am sure that he knows how I feel. Had I a choice I would never want this moment to end, that had we eternity, I'd easily spend it with him in his arms. He nods instead in a silent understanding, as he seems to know what I'm thinking, as I get my locket from the bedside table. He sits up, lounges against the headboard and gestures for me to allow him to replace it around my neck. I smile as I sit on the edge of the bed and raise my hair out of the way for him to carefully place it along my collarbone and fastens it. He then kisses my neck, sending a shiver down my spine as I let my hair fall back in place.

"Thank you." I kiss him warmly before putting on my coat and heading out.

I walk home in the quite of predawn, it's a really beautiful time of morning or night, if one prefers. There's that strange quietness from the fresh blanket of snow on the ground and I don't really notice the crispness in the air as I round the corner of my street. It's funny, but I am extra quiet as I head up the steps to my front door and just as careful as I slip the cold key into the lock before turning the knob, still afraid to wake the sleeping princess. I successfully close the door behind me with the slightest click and decide to just take off my boots, leaving my jacket on till I get upstairs to my room. I cautiously take the first step.

"Out all night Georgia?" Daisy inquires from the kitchen. I turn around in shock to find her up at this hour.

"I couldn't sleep." I say causally.

"So what? You walked around in the cold all night?" she lifts her brows slightly and sips whatever is in the mug, I assume its coffee. Coffee would be a delightful idea, I think as I slip out of my coat and hang it in the closet before going into the kitchen to make a cup.

"Something like that." I fill the pot with water and add the correct amount of crystals to a mug.

"Georgia, who the hell do you think you're fooling?" she stares at me over the rim of her mug. I take this as a really bad sign. I didn't notice that my top is fairly low cut and the locket is shimmering slightly. "What's that?" she asks.

"What's what?" I tell you that girl can be very confusing at times. I'm sure that my expression matches my question.

"That around your neck?" she looks at me suspiciously. "You're not, as you once said to me, and I quote; stealing from the dead? Are you?" her look quite frankly is priceless.

"No Daisy, I'm not stealing from the dead. It was a gift." I sigh as I roll my eyes.

"Who is if from?" she inquires tilting her head.

"No one." I reply simply, knowing that if I tell her, everyone will know and right now I'm not ready to share my private happiness. It isn't even that, per se, it's the fact that as quickly as it began it can end. Therefore, the fewer people who have knowledge of my personal life, the better.

"Well it's too nice to be from Mason. So you must have a real boyfriend then?"

"Daisy, not that it's any of your business and even if I had a boyfriend, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you. Remember that whole Ronnie thing?" I snap at her slightly and she nods. "I really don't want to talk about this." I add as I put cream in my coffee and take it up to my room.

I close my door and pull the blanket and sheet back, slip into bed to drink my coffee and read a magazine. I have enough time to get ready to meet everyone at the waffle house after my coffee and a quick shower. It suddenly hits me that I should check to see when I have to go back to work and I open my day planner. Perfect! The fourth is circled, which gives me a nice mini vacation. My part-time job at Happy Time has offered me a source of income; seeing that being a grim reaper is just a sucky public service type job that doesn't pay, so I have to do something in order to live, or rather exist.

I check the time and decide to shower, brush my teeth and whatnot before I dress and head out to meet the rest of the crew at the waffle house. I am so happy that I actually sing in the shower as I rinse the shampoo from my hair and the soap from my body. I cannot help the feeling that for the first time I feel so alive. Boy, I really missed out while I was alive though, I think as I dry my pinkish body and wrap myself in the large towel before brushing my teeth. I dress and tie my hair in a pony tail as I make my way downstairs thinking that I'll meet Daisy and we'll head out together, but she's nowhere in sight. That's very odd, I wonder what's got her, as I get my coat out of the closet and put it on before making my way out.

The air isn't as crisp as it was when I left Rube's earlier, but there is that before snow smell around me as I walk down the street. I stop before entering the restaurant and slip my locket under my blouse. I'm fairly certain Daisy has already said something to the others, but I'd rather not let anyone else in on my secret. I see the crew sitting at our regular table; only Rube isn't with them. That's odd, I think as I open the door and the bell above signals my arrival. Boxing day isn't usually a busy day because families are still visiting.

Kiffany must be off today, or has a later shift because Casey glances up, smiles seeing that it's only me, and gets a fresh pot of coffee to pour into a mug for me. I sit across from Daisy and Roxy, who both stare at me for a very long moment.

"There's something different about you today." Roxy says with an almost knowing wink. I wrinkle my nose in surprise.

"Different? How do you mean by different?" I ask honestly not understanding her comment.

"Oh I don't know. There's a spring in your step. Whatever you're on girl, I'd love some." She says with a smile. I hope she doesn't know what it is, because I'm not sharing. Daisy keeps looking out the window, I suppose hoping that Rube will magically appear; I'm not sure. Mason opens another packet of sugar or sweetener or whatever and is pouring it onto his tongue.

"Must you always do that?" Roxy snaps at him in a quasi-motherly tone. He looks at her and sticks his tongue out at her.

"Both of you just knock it off." Daisy suddenly exclaims in her I have a headache tone. I send Mason a get in line glance and he quickly swallows his tongue full of whatever.

"May I take your order?" Casey asks as she takes her pen from behind her ear.

"We're waiting for someone."

"Some more coffee while you wait?"

"Yes thank you." Daisy says and Casey turns on her heel making her way to the open kitchen to get a fresh pot. I make a move to get up. I need to know what's going on with Rube.

"Where are you going?" Mason looks up from his menu. I don't answer him instead I get enough from my wallet to cover my coffee and head out.

Despite the fact that I have an intended purpose, I feel as though I'm wandering. What could be the hold up? I wonder as I round the corner and nearly bump right into Rube.

"Where are you off to in such a rush Peanut?" he asks.

"I thought something was wrong." I reply, hoping that I don't sound like a total quad. He looks around quickly, smiles brightly, and kisses my forehead before we walk to Der Waffle Haus.

"Look who I found." He announces to the group as we sit at the table and wait for Casey to take our orders. "Banana Bonanzas all around." He says happily with a smile before adding, "Post-its too." His smile is almost contagious, I cannot help but notice how even Daisy seems to lighten up.

"By the way, what are we doing for New Year's?" I speak up wanting to be able to make some sort of plans either with the group, or an evening alone with Rube.

"I almost forgot about that." Daisy says and smiles. "I figure that we could do the same thing as we did for Christmas. Have a really great party, and Roxy, you, Mason and Rube could stay over." She seems so happy that I don't really know what to say. At this point all I do is look at Rube and he nods slightly.

"Okay, I'm in." I say happily, glad to have my new family under the same roof again for another holiday.

"Totally!" Mason exclaims with a smile. Roxy nods and our plans start to take shape. Casey returns with our orders and we have a very chatty breakfast. I'm not totally bummed today with having an appointment, just so long as it isn't a little one, I really don't think that I could stand it ruining my internal happiness, things have been going so well. I double check my Post-it and collect my coat before heading out to my appointment. At least its first thing in the morning, I can get it out of the way and do a few things, I think.

"Catch you guys later." I say over my shoulder as I make my way out, Roxy follows. We make our way down the street without a word. It almost seems that she wants to be a fair distance from the waffle house before speaking to me.

"So tell me what's going on." She asks as we walk.

"Going on?" I look at her.

"Yeah girl, between you and Rube. Look, I didn't want to say anything before because I wasn't a hundred percent sure." She stops me mid stride and turns to face me; I have no way of avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know what to say." I reply wanting to get a move on it so that I don't mess up my appointment.

"It's a beautiful locket." She says and that gets my attention when I know she hasn't seen it.

"Huh?"

"I helped Rube pick it out. He wanted something very special. After your inquiry over lunch and Rube's constant questions about you, I figured that it was for you, so when we were out and saw it, I thought it was perfect." She winks and I cannot stop the smile and the blush that works it way from my toes to my cheeks. Of course Roxy would know, she's not stupid, and she's Rube's most trusted confident. "I haven't nor will I say anything to anyone. I know that's not my place. Besides, I like seeing the two of you happy." She adds smiling. "It took him long enough."

"Thanks Roxy." I say and we continue our walk. We part at the police station where Roxy now works and I continue my trek to my appointment. It's somewhere in the park, so I'm thinking a cross-country skier, a dog walker, a hiker or just someone cutting through. Wish I had a dog to walk, at least I would look normal and not like I'm waiting for someone. In the dead of winter, you don't sit around on a bench and wait for someone.

But as it seems as usual my wait isn't that long as I think I see M. Murray. He's not old exactly, but at least he's not a little boy. He walks along with a fairly pretty lady and a dog, but then I see a little girl straggling behind.

"Felicia!" her mother calls and my heart breaks into a million pieces. "Mike you know I'd rather her run ahead of us than behind." He nods his understanding and they drop in speed to allow the bundled up child to run ahead. How do the others do this? If I hadn't seen the happy family, it would have made it that much easier. Damn it! I have a job to do, so I take a deep breath and pass the lone graveling before brushing against him, popping his soul. I don't look back, I keep walking, knowing that he will either be engulfed in the lights, or find me for direction. Either way I hear the commotion, as I'm sure people are gathering around him trying to do whatever they can, but finding that it's too late.

It's funny how they always find you, or seem to know that you're the one who will help them.

"Hey wait!" he calls, it's that or I'm the only one who pays him any attention. I slowly turn around.

"Yeah?" I say casually, trying to hide my feelings. He catches up to me and we walk for a bit before the lights appear.

"Is that for me?" he asks and I nod. "Thank you." He states as if everything makes sense and he disappears into the lights.

The rest of the week, pretty much follows Boxing Day for me. Meet everyone for breakfast and do the appointment thing. Daisy and I have also decorated for our New Year's bash, finalized our menu, and have the shopping done. Even though I've been keeping busy, the only thing that seems to make things bearable is the time I spend with Rube.

"So do you think our Post-its will interfere with the plans Daisy has cooked up?" I ask as I'm sitting comfortably in his lap. I turn my head to look at him and he gives that I'm thinking look before answering.

"I don't know for sure. I know death won't be taking a day off; it did that a couple of months ago. Hopefully, it will be daytime appointments for us so that we can enjoy our evening." He says with a bright smile, before kissing my cheek. I'm still not convinced though, we've been very fortunate as it stands, but with my luck, I'm going to end up with a midnight Post-it. I almost cringe at the thought, instead I pickup the remote and change the channel.

"Hey I was watching that." He says as he tries to grab it from me and we crash to the floor in hysterics, Rube tickling me for possession on the remote.

"Okay, okay! You win!" I cannot help but shriek out while I hand it over, but for some reason that doesn't stop him, and I'm still being tickled to death. "Stop, stop, please." I laugh pleading for the near torture to end. Finally he stops and I collapse in his arms, part of the plan, I conclude as I smile my thanks and kiss his chin as we lounge entwined on the floor.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything George." He replies as he tightens his grip around me.

"How does Roxy know about us?" I say in a tone that won't upset him. I can feel and hear him take a deep breath before answering.

"Because around you I was nervous, almost shy."

"What?"

"As you know matters of the heart, are always complicated. I asked Roxy for advice on how to approach you because I didn't want to look foolish. The things I felt, I haven't felt in a very long time and thinking of the possibility that you may not return those feelings scared me. Why I spoke with Roxy? Because I know that I can trust her." I turn to face him and cannot stop the smile that creeps across my lips. With Rube's story consistent with Roxy's, I think back to the lunch I had with her, and had I been more attentive to the look she gave me when I inquired about Rube, it had been a dead giveaway.

I smile before looking at my watch. I know I should get going, I don't want the third degree from Daisy again, even if she has a valid point, I can't sit through another lecture. I swear there are times when she can best my mother. I stand and hold out my hands for him to take, which he does and I pull him to his feet. I put my arms around him and hold him tightly.

"I had better get going, or Daisy will have a bird." I kiss him before breaking the embrace and getting my coat. "See you tomorrow night." I grab one last kiss before he opens the door and I make my way to the elevator and home.

It isn't too late when I arrive home, so I'm not too concerned with how careful I am as I make my way up the steps, or put the key in the lock, or opening and closing the door. Daisy is sitting in the living room, the television is on and she is reading through a fashion magazine.

"Hey Georgia." She says lifting her head to greet me.

"Hey." I reply as I take off my coat and hang it in the closet, remove my boots, and place them on the mat. "A quiet evening?"

"Something like that." She replies as she turns the page. "I'm excited about tomorrow night though."

"Really?"

"Of course I'm excited. Did you know that the person you spend New Year's Eve with, is the person you'll spend the year with?"

"What?

"Yeah, it's right here. See?" she shows me the page and I nearly choke. This has to be a joke. She's trying to get me to fess up. Daisy, I'm not that stupid, I think to myself as I sigh and head upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

I lie in bed staring at the ceiling for a long time thinking before the alarm goes off. I shut off the high-pitched buzzing and slowly sit up, my feet find my fuzzy slippers beside the bed and I head to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my hair, and teeth. It seems to take me longer to wake up this morning, I suppose not really sleeping too well is contributing to it, but I hear that's part of the job. A side effect perhaps of being around so much death, at least that's what Mason says.

I know that it's going to be cold out, but my hand rests on a casual skirt and blouse. I am quick in dressing and even quicker to bound downstairs to find Daisy getting her coat from the closet.

"Morning sleepyhead." She says, handing me my coat.

"Morning." I reply in as neutral tone as possible. I don't want to get into anything with her right now.

I'm very surprised to find the waffle house busting at the seams, it seems everyone and their uncle is having breakfast this morning. I guess it's a good thing that Rube and Roxy are up early, or we wouldn't have a table. I slip in beside Rube and Daisy sits beside me, pressing me into him as usual, and I open the menu.

"So what's our Post-it situation?" Roxy asks hoping that we won't be needed on a midnight appointment. I'm not sure if Rube's taking his time because there's a midnight Post-it, or merely creating drama.

"Let's order first, shall we." He announces.

"Come on Rube, if there's bad news, I'd rather have it now." Daisy whines with a ruby red pout. Rube just shakes his head as the waitress returns to take our orders. As we wait, we talk about the little things, and the topic of New Year's resolutions comes up.

"Well I'm not really into making them." I say.

"Is that so? And why not?" Mason asks.

"Because I'll only end up breaking it right? So I stopped making them years ago. Besides, if there is anything that I need to change or improve upon, I simply start when it hits me." I explain.

"She's right you know." Rube interjects, "most of us make resolutions, but what's the average of one keeping their resolution?"

"People keep their resolutions as well as they keep their promises." Mason adds. I nod my ascent and Daisy also agrees.

"Yes, but it's a tradition, and most people cling to that for some reason." Roxy adds. And we all nod.

The waitress returns with our orders and we continue our conversation. I am first finished, only because I ordered a coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese. So I sit patiently for the others to finish. Normally, I would ask for my Post-it, but I'm still a little nervous. Even when the others finish their breakfasts, they don't ask. Somehow, I think we dread bad news and everything has been going so well lately, perhaps a little too well. If any of these are midnight appointments, it's going to be such a downer. I frown and rest my head in my hands.

Rube takes his time in finishing and sets his plate aside before opening the warn leather planner that he keeps closed with elastic bands that he puts around his wrist. He thumbs through the pages. Strange, usually he has everything set and it's just a matter of handing us our Post-it, or quickly writing the needed information; first initial, last name, location, and estimated time of death. He finally stops at the page and plucks the Post-its from their places.

"Two for you." He hands Mason his. Mason looks at them and smiles.

"Cool! Done before dinner." He says happily.

"These are yours." He hands five Post-its to Daisy.

"At least they are in the same location. Different times? What's up with that?" She sighs dramatically. "Thanks." She gets up to make her way out. "Georgia, I'll be back before three." She calls over her shoulder before the door closes. That's lucky for her.

"Roxy." He hands her seven. She doesn't even flinch.

"Thanks. See you guys around six?" she confirms the time of our gathering.

"Yeah." I smile at her luck.

"I better get going." She picks up her hat and heads out. I'm afraid the horribly late Post-it is mine. It'll be okay if Rube has one too. I look up as if that's going to do any good.

"Georgia. Your Post-its." I look through them for the ETD None past five, oh joy! I almost exclaim, but I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. I then notice the little js in brackets again. Ah well, if its Rube who's joining me that's even better, more time with him. I cannot suppress my grin. Mason looks at me with a puzzled expression before putting his share on the table and making his way out. I look at Rube and grin.

"How did you manage this?"

"Manage what?" he looks at me innocently.

"None of us have late appointments, which gives us time to all be together. And you managed two Post-its for us? Isn't that a little evil?" He doesn't answer, just gets some money from his wallet, puts it on the table with mine, and we make our way out.

Our Post-its aren't until after lunch, so we head out. It's quite a piece away, which also leads me to wonder. Two Post-its, in the same location, what will we be walking in on. I try to put those thoughts out of my head as Rube drives. The roads aren't very pleasant and I just hope that someone doesn't do anything stupid and we get caught in an accident on our way there or back. I close my eyes and think of how wonderful and magical this evening is going to be, but that article Daisy showed me remains in the back of my mind.

I open my eyes and we're now driving on a country road, the snow is heavy, but at the same time creates a picturesque scene and I smile.

"What's that smile for?" Rube suddenly asks, I guess he had a moment to look over at me.

"Oh nothing." My smile widens with my reply.

"George nothing doesn't usually cause one to smile like the cat who just ate the canary." He says as he turns down another road. He pulls into a driveway and opens his door. I follow his lead and we walk up a long driveway. It's this solitary mansion with stonewalls that looks like somewhere one would film a movie or something.

"Nice place." I say under my breath. Rube looks at me and we stop at the door, he presses the doorbell and a butler answers.

"Your cousin has been expecting you." He says and moves to let us in. Cousin? I think as Rube removes his shoe guards and I put on a pair of shoes, removing my slushy boots.

Although I do my best to hide it, I'm in total awe. The butler shows us to a library or study and we wait. I can't sit in the comfortable overstuffed leather sofa, nor can I sit in the chair that sits in front of this amazing fireplace. Instead, I walk around and look at the volumes of books that fill the never-ending built-in shelves. Rube sits, opens a newspaper, and reads through the headlines.

It isn't long until a woman dressed in a casual gauzy skirt and fitted jacket enters the room. I am suddenly glad for my casual skirt and blouse. Rube almost always wears dress pants, so he added his tie and jacket in the truck.

"Welcome Rube. You're early, the party won't be starting until one." She smiles, her blonde hair picks up the light and creates a quasi-halo effect. She seems nice as she sits in the vacant chair across from Rube.

"Walter won't be down for a few minutes. He can never find the right tie." She shakes her head and smiles sweetly. I continue investigating the many volumes before Walter enters. I'm pretty sure that he's on one of our Post-its, but I'm not sure of the second because the last name isn't the same.

"Claudia, thought I'd find you here. Which tie?" he asks, holding up a lovely blue stripe tie and a loud red one, almost as though he doesn't see us.

"Walter I don't know. I like the blue stripped one." She replies. "I should introduce you." She pauses. "This is Rube, and Georgia." I am a bit flustered that she knows my name, unless of course she's a reaper too. But why is she with Walter reapers are supposed to exist on the periphery, I wonder as he takes my hand and shakes it quickly before turning to Rube to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet both of you." He says quickly tying his tie, and Claudia goes to him to straighten it. I observe how happy they seem and wonder why is it that bad things seem to happen to good people. I look over at Rube and he nods to confirm our mark. So who is the second mark, I wonder as I sit beside him and one of the caterers enters the room.

"Ma'am everything is in order for this afternoon. May I bring you and your guests something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you Melinda." Claudia smiles as the young woman asks us what we will have and leaves us. "Walter and I thought an early party would be in order this year. This will allow us to celebrate with friends this evening in the city." She says as Melinda returns. I cannot help but want to tell her that this year she will be alone and probably grieving. But as usual, I hold my tongue.

The other guests begin to arrive and we move into the other room where music plays and the food and drinks are being served.

"I popped Walter's soul. It's your turn to find your mark." Rube whispers in my ear, I nod looking around for a Graveling; at this moment that's the only way I think I'll be able to locate my mark. But this time, no such luck. Great! It's going to be like the time we went to that picnic and we totally missed our mark. Let me tell you that no one, not even Rube could foresee the canoe that flew off a car and hit the guy on Betty's Post-it square in the head. I don't want something like that to happen to whoever's on my Post-it. I have to find them, it isn't as though I can call out or ask too many people where Y. Westwood is, right? I look at Rube with a worried expression and he nods his understanding. It is then that I see the wisp of a lone Graveling and follow it, Rube stays close to me.

I'm beginning to put the puzzle together, only the intended victim still isn't apparent. Then all hell breaks loose, so to speak as I can see one of the porters struggling with a bottle of champagne. No way! The cork is going to fly about the room. How am I supposed to get my soul? I look towards Rube and he just shrugs. The cork finally lets go and it heads towards the ceiling, bounces off and hits a vase filled with colourful flowers, then ricochets off a wall and lodges itself in the base of some guys skull. I quickly make my way to him and take his soul with a quiet I'm sorry.

Almost as though it is the catalyst, Walter suddenly clutches his chest and falls to the floor. Despite the commotion, both men find us and we take them to another room where they can move on. Walter cannot help but look back at his Claudia, it seems their love had been of the purest kind and it touches me deeply. Blowing her a kiss that I'm fairly certain she either sees or feels, he steps into his lights and lets them take him wherever that may be. The other guy isn't as happy to be moving on, but with a little coaxing from Rube, he finally smiles and goes. Rube and I get our coats, I change my shoes and we head back to the truck.

"You couldn't have known." Rube says as we drive back to the city. "I doubt that he felt anything. It was pretty fast."

"But so was my death, and had that guy been late I'm pretty sure it would have hurt."

"Georgia, you forget about the shock factor. The human body is a bit more resilient than you seem to think."

"I guess you're right." I reply. "But I feel bad for Walter. It looked like he really loved her." I somewhat pout as I remove my seatbelt and slide over to sit beside Rube, and lean against him. The drive back will be our final moments to be alone together; for once we arrive home, our party will begin. I almost wish he'd take his time in getting back because I want to savour my alone time with him.

The space of the country road seems to disappear as built up areas emerge and finally merge into the cityscape. We drive to his place first, a pit stop, so he can change into something more casual and pickup his over night bag.

"Daisy seems very excited about tonight." He says as we get off the lift and he opens his door.

"I noticed, I'm not sure why. It isn't as if she's never experienced New Year's Eve before. However, this may be the first time she doesn't miss it entirely though." I say, he grins knowing the reference. "I thought you were already packed." I add as I sit in a chair. He opens the amour and picks out a pair of slacks and a shirt.

"This okay for tonight?" he asks wanting my opinion. "I know we're all staying in, but I don't think a pair of jeans will do. Especially if you're going to keep that outfit on." I make a silly face at him.

"Whatever you want dear." I reply getting comfortable, I'm pretty sure we're going to be a few minutes. As if he hadn't heard me he opens the bath door and pops his head out.

"What was that?" he asks with a wide grin. I shrug my reply and he closes the door. When he emerges I get up and we make our way out.

"Should we be arriving at the same time?" I ask casually.

"Why not? Unless there are reasons that I'm unaware of that we shouldn't." he adds. I know he's right, but I'm still having trouble with being seen together.

We arrive at the party, which seems to be in full swing. Daisy actually has everything under control. Plates of heated appetizers have been artfully set out on the coffee table and music is playing in the background.

"Let me take your bag upstairs." I say after he takes my coat and hangs it in the closet with his.

"Thank you." He smiles and heads into the living room where the fun seems to have started.

"Hey Rube." I hear Mason say as I bound up the stairs two at a time. I set his bag on the bed in the spare bedroom, close the door and head back downstairs.

"Anyone in need of a beverage?" I ask from the doorway on my way to the kitchen to get something for Rube and myself.

I return and sit on the sofa between Roxy and Rube.

"I couldn't believe how easy he took it. I mean I've had appointments that go on and on. I thought he'd want to stay around until midnight." Daisy shares her afternoon experience while Mason shoves food into his mouth. You'd think the guy never ate.

"Sometimes they don't want to go wherever they are supposed to." Roxy says and takes a sip of her drink. I cannot help but wonder what things would be like had I the choice of whether or not I wanted to be a reaper. "I once had this guy who couldn't, or wouldn't believe he was dead. How hard is it to get?" she shakes her head.

"I'm going to put the order in for dinner." Daisy announces. "Choices are Chinese or pizza."

"Pizza!" we exclaim. I grab a pen and paper and start writing what we want on it.

"Double cheese, bacon, mushrooms, peppers, pineapple, and pepperoni." Mason announces. I write the ingredients on the paper.

"Can we also get a veggie pizza?" Daisy asks. "I'm not a big fan of pepperoni."

"Sure. Whatever you want." Rube says with a smile.

It isn't long before we're all sitting around the table eating and chatting away. I think I'm happier now than I've ever been.

"Wine with pizza? Are you nuts?" Mason says before shoving a slice into his mouth. "Beer and pizza makes sense to me."

"Figures." I say giving him a look. Rube laughs and I press my foot against his in a playful manner. After dinner and the paper plates put into a green garbage bag, we head back to the living room for a night of games. Card games, board games, whatever. A fun way to kill time before the ball drops.

When quarter to twelve arrives, Daisy and Rube go into the kitchen to pour the champagne. After this afternoon, I'm pretty sure that Rube is extra careful uncorking it. They return with filled flutes and the bottle. Roxy turns on the television and the last act is on the stage finishing up their set before midnight. Our toasting actually starts early, Daisy taking the liberty to start us off.

"I just want to start by thanking all of you for being here. Thank you for being like a family to me when I've never had the chance to be so close with my New York unit. This year has been one I will never forget, and I know no matter where I am, the memories and lessons learned will always be with me." She lowers her flute and Mason steps up.

"I'm not as eloquent when it comes to the whole speech thing. I'll give it a go though. I want to thank Rube for being an amazing mentor, boss, and friend. Without your guidance, I'd never be the person I've become. George, I don't think I'd understand girls if it wasn't for you. Daisy, well you already know. Last but not least, Roxy. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. Cheers." He adds lowering his flute.

"I too am very happy to have you guys in my unlife. It isn't everyday that you get to be this close with your family, forget people who were once strangers." I smile, "Thank you so much for everything. Being there and helping me through this very awkward transition." I add looking at Rube with a stupid grin I'm sure.

"You guys know how bad I am with words, but I will say that this past year has been on hell of a year. I bid everyone luck, happiness, and love in the coming year." Roxy bows her head slightly before Rube steps up.

"I agree with each and every one of you. This year has been quite the year, and I'm sure the next will be even better." He winks at me.

"Cheers!" we say and clink our flutes before the countdown begins. I hear the people on the television screaming out. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

"Happy New Year!" we seem to shout with them. I'm not quite sure what comes over me, but all my doubts and fears disappear and I turn to Rube. It's as if he knows what I'm thinking and we kiss right there in front of everyone.

"Oh my!" I hear Daisy under her breath. But Mason cheers and I know Roxy is smiling. Maybe Daisy is right about that article, I think to myself as I hold him in my arms, never wanting to let go.


End file.
